Storming the Cat Castle
October 7, 2016 February 6, 2017 (redub, online) February 20, 2017 March 13, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Ha Ha Hamsters |writer = Scott Albert |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = |previous = The No-Kart Race |next = Ha Ha Hamsters }} "Storming the Cat Castle" is the first segment of the sixth episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary When Num Nums gets taken by Madge's cat, Princess Tickyboo, the Zhus try to rescue her while Frankie distracts Madge. Characters *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles and Mr. Math (debut) *Brianna D'Aguanno as Madge (debut) *Princess Tickyboo (debut) *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse Plot The episode begins with Chunk teaching Num Nums how to throw a frisbee. When she tries tries to throw it, Chunk throws it too hard, causing her to fly with it. The frisbee lands in Madge's yard. Madge finds it and refuses to give it back and the Zhuzhus are forced to come up with a plan to get their frisbee back. Num Nums then tries to leave Madge's yard, though her cat, Princess Tickyboo, appears and Num Nums is forced to hide from her. She then finds Num Nums and she decides to play dead, though Princess Tickyboo does not fall for it,and continues to chase her. Num Nums then acts like she is her kitten which stops her from attacking her. Then Princess Tickyboo takes her into Madge's house, and they tell Frankie that Num Nums is in her house and she decides to go their to save her. She arrives and she tries to sneak in, but she's too big, so the Zhuzhus sneak in. Meanwhile Frankie tries to distract Madge by asking her to come outside and play. She accepts and the Zhuzhus now have time to rescue Num Nums. The Zhuzhus then enter the house and try to find a way to rescue her while being quiet. They try to come up with a plan while Madge and Frankie play a round of croquet. Madge cheats and wins. Frankie, needing to distract her longer, asks her to play again. The Zhuzhus then continue finding ways to quietly save Num Nums. We then go back to Madge, who once again beats Frankie at croquet. Then Madge tries to have lunch and Frankie tells her she wants to give her a makeover and she accepts. The Zhuzhus then come up with a plan to replace Num Nums with a stuffed toy that looks like her. Chunk then grabs her and starts to pull her away, but Princess Tickyboo wakes up, finds out, and tries to attack them. Mr. Squiggles then uses his laser to distract her while the other three try to escape. The laser is then knocked out of his hand and Princess Tickyboo becomes angry again. However he is attached to a rope which is attached to a skateboard. The other three get on to escape, they ride it to the door, and escape through an opening in the door. We then go to Frankie, who is juggling to distract Madge. While she does that, the Zhuzhus appear and notify her that they escaped and she can stop distracting Madge, who becomes bored and tells Frankie she can leave. We then go to Frankie's room where they celebrate getting Num Nums and the frisbee back, then Chunk decides to throw it out the window and it once again lands in Madge's yard. Broadcast In the , "Storming the Cat Castle" aired on October 7, 2016 at 1:00 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Ha Ha Hamsters." In and , the episode will air on February 20, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Ha Ha Hamsters." |accessdate=2017-2-6}} In the and , the episode will air on March 13, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Ha Ha Hamsters." References Category:Season 1 episodes